elementalsoulfandomcom-20200213-history
Tashari Arakashi
Tashari Arakashi is the main protagonist of the fanfiction, Elemental Soul. He is the son of Hattamori Arakashi and Yumina Shuzime and the brother of Kumena Arakashi and Seyukai Arakashi. He is always on the move, living a life of adventure and excitement. He also wants to know the truth about his father. He is from the Arakashi Clan and is a ice elemental and is the leader of Team Spirit Soul. He is also the carrier of the Demon Wolf. Appearance Tashari has a pair of white headphones around his neck, which was lent to him by his mother. He wears black short pants with a belt along with a shirt that is normal at the right and long-sleeved under the left (which has H designs on it) and white shoes. Tashari also wears a blue scarf. When in spirit ignition form he wears black shorts with pockets and silver and dark blue patterns, a jacket with with white designs and sapphire and adamant encrusted armor with a symbol of team Spirit Soul on the back and shirt with a star and a crescent moon over it in the front but bigger under the jacket. He still has his scarf so that people know that he's a member of the Arakashi clan and his hair is a bit longer with blue highlights. He also carries a crystal necklace with him that his father gave to him. No matter where he is, Tashari always carries his headphones around his neck through almost every situation. He also does the same for the crystal necklace his father gave him. If someone dares to touch it he would become furious. Gallery 060712085025.jpg|Tashari in his normal clothes Personality Tashari is both calm and excited at the same time and not much of a fighter, but when it comes to protecting his friends, Tashari will help them whatever the cost is. He thinks those who abandon their friends or family are nothing more but trash. He is also kind-hearted and tries to see the goodness in people. Relationships Teammates Hinamora Kuzume Tashari and Hinamora became good friends when they were both young. When Tashari challenged Hinamora to a race, she won and now Tashari is forced to be her husband when they grow older. Family Kumena Arakashi Tashari and Kumena are as close as scissors ever since they were born. While they may have argued from time to time, Tashari will always be there for his twin sister whenever needed. He sometimes dislike his sister as she always slap him in the face Seyukai Arakashi Tashari and Seyukai are very distant, considering the fact that Seyukai is always trying to take the Demon Wolf from him by almost killing him, even so Tashari still sees him as his brother. Yumina Shuzime Tashari is always very close to his mother and will protect her whatever the cost is. He treasures her very much since Yumina is all he has since he doesn't know his father. Hattamori Arakashi Tashari doesn't know his father. He only knows that he was a great man who died the day he and Kumena was born. The only thing he has to know him is a crystal necklace that once belonged to him. Friends Omnistar After the incident with Cortex, Tashari and Omnistar has became friends and respect each other. Tashari would most likely listen to Omnistar as he is always wise and knows great things about Tashari's ice element. Tashari sometimes argue with Omnistar because because he doesn't know the people Tashari mentions. Even though, Tashari and Omnistar both learn something from one another, Tashari in confidence and Omnistar in friendship. History Tashari was born on June 17 along with his twin sister Kumena. Stated by his mother, Yumina, when Tashari was born he laughed when he saw his mother's face. Hattamori was happy to know that his child was smiling. As Hattamori readys to fight a mysterious man he names the boy Tashari and places the Demon Wolf within him. As he does so he says "I'm sorry if this troubles you". At age 6, Tashari and Kumena go on a trip with their mother to visit her sister Kari. At Kari's house he meets his cousins Canaki and Marashay. He and Kumena plays with them on the beach. As Tashari plays he sees something far away that washed up on the shore so he went to investigate. When he looked he found an orb seal injured and starved. He takes it to his mother to get it treated. When the orb seal gets treated it begins to get closer and closer to Tashari as if they made a eternal bond. Tashari asked his mother if he can keep it. She says no because it's a big responsibility. Tashari gets sad but understands so he lets the orb seal go back into the wild. Yumina trys to cheer Tashari up by saying "if you love something set it free, if it comes back to you it is yours". Kumena then yells out "HEY it came back"! The orb seal the rushes into Tashari and it starts to lick him effectionally. Tashari then starts to pet the orb seal and asks his mother again if he can keep it. Yumina says yes and Tashari names his new pet Snowball. He names it that because he says he's blue and white and that he looks like a ball. Plot Spirit Monsters arc In the afternoon, after resting by a tree Kumena finds Tashari. Kumena hit him on the back of his head furious. Kumena then tells Tashari that their mother wants them to come home for dinner. Tashari complaining that there was nothing to do in Keyshouto Village wants to have fun. Tashari and Kumena along with Snowball goes down the road to there house. At another location outside of Keyshouto Village a man named Omnistar hides and tries to run away but then is found by a chaos monster named Cortex. Cortex surrounding Omnistar then says for him to give the Abyss Key to him. Omnistar refuses and does a teleportation technique to escape. Cortex follows after Omnistar. The story then goes back to Tashari and Kumena at home sitting on chairs at the dinner table waiting for their mother to give them their food. Their mother, Yumina, comes out of the kitchen handing out the plates asking about their schoolwork. Kumena saying she's doing perfect while Tashari says he's doing good at geometery. After dinner, Tashari heads out to the river and listens to music. He then sees two shooting stars wishing that there were more excitement in his village.The shooting then heads straight to Tashari's location and appears to be Omnistar and Cortex fighting one another. When Omnistar gets injured, Tashari rushes to Omnistar asking if he's okay. Saying yes Omnistar explains what Cortex is and What he wants and tells Tashari about his wavelink telling him to do spirit ignition to defeat Cortex. Tashari concentrates on his spirit energy performing spirit ignition. Tashari does it and goes fight Cortex. Tashari first uses his sword to slash at Cortex but he uses his dark sword and stops Tashari. Then, Tashari begins to slash at Cortex multiple times but is dodged or blocked. Tashari then puts his spirit energy into his sword and begins to strike at Cortex once more. This time, Tashari becomes the victor and knocks Cortex on the ground. Tashari uses his spirit energy to use his ice element to defeat Cortex. After using several ice attacks and knocking Cortex into the river. Cortex activates Negative Ignition or NI. Tashari and Omnistar does spirit fusion to defeat Cortex. Tashari finishes Cortex off with an explosion. Tashari and Omnistar head to Tashari's house to explain to his mom and sister of what had happened. Equipment *'Spirit Reader': Given to Tashari by Omnistar the spirit reader helps Tashari learn information about all kinds of spirit monster. It is also a place where Omnistar can sleep. It is unknown what's inside or if it's really comfortable. *'Tashari's Sword: '''Tashari has a very unusual sword but is very sharp. Tashari can gather spirit energy into the sword to make it strong and powerful. He sometimes make it turn into ice. IMG 20120611 101531.jpg|Tashari's sword IMG01767-20120614-1741.jpg|Tashari's spirit reader Abilities and Powers Ice Element Tashari has the power of ice, an element that can let him create, control, and become ice. In battle, he uses his ice powers to power up his weapons such as his sword and he can freeze his enemies solid just by touching them. When he's in combat he turns any part of his body into ice and strikes at them. Below is the names of his techniques: *'Tundra Shield:' It is a shield completely made of ice shaped as a triangle.This attack was first used to stop Cortex's dark sword. *'Frostbite Striker:' It is a combat attack which Tashari uses often. He turns his right hand into ice and throws a devastating punch. In other words, it's just a standard punch that's covered in ice. This attack was first seen on Cortex. *'Icicle Berserker: Tashari puts his left hand on the ground and hundreds of ice crystals burst out of the ground striking enemies. This attack was first seen on Cortex. *'Icicle Kick: '''Tashari turns his leg into ice and hits the enemy at the bottom of the foot or on the side. This was first seen against Cortex. *'Ice Shard Barrage: 'Tashari puts both his hands together then puts it straight at the enemy and thousand of ice shards come out of his hand and strikes the enemy. This attack was first seen against Cortex. *'Icicle Slash: Tashari makes his sword covered in ice and slashes at the enemy. This was first used against some spirit grunts invading Keyshouto Village.